Dragon DxD Vampire
by Henry J. Islao
Summary: Este seria el remake del anterior fic que se hizo, la razón del porque el remake es porque el anterior comenzó mal y decidí traerles de vuelta este fic pero arreglando los errores que tuvo anteriormente... espero que les guste y me apoyen en este nuevo remake aun siendo algo monótono pero no importa y puedan entretenerse con este nuevo fic ya saben la misma trama, harem y villanos
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball Z, Highschool DxD y Rosario Vampiro no son mi propiedad, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Ichiei Ishibumi y Ikesa Akihisa y producido por Toei Animation, Tnk Studios y Gonzo.**

 **Prólogo.**

 **Llegada a otro mundo.**

En el planeta de los supremos kaiosamas goku se encontraba haciendo la genkidama para acabar con majin buu, en ese entonces siendo el rival más fuerte que se hayan enfrentado ahora mismo. Vegeta se encontraba peleando con majin buu para distraerlo para no darse cuenta de la genkidama de goku que estaba reuniendo. Ya el pasar el rato vegeta cae rendido al suelo gravemente herido por la pelea con buu en el que este le lanzaba bolas de ki a goku, pero en ese momento reúne una bola de energía para acabar a goku, pero en ese momento majin buu gordo aparece para pelear con la versión malvada mini que expulso hace mucho en el que fue de distracción de suma importancia para que mr. Satán recogiera el cuerpo mal herido de vegeta y no recibir el golpe de genkidama. Sin espera, goku lanzo la genkidama ante majin buu para que fuera destruido de una buena vez, pero la masa rosada había detenido el ataque con sus manos y empujando el poder de goku, el pelinegro también la empujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento para acabar a majin buu pero le fue inútil el saiyajin había perdido todo rastro de energía en su cuerpo al reunir la genkidama.

En ese momento vegeta le ordena a Mr. Satán que le pida a los humanos que le ayudaran a pedir más energía para acabar con majin buu. Sin embargo Mr satán se negaba al hacerlo debido a que ya habían dado todo de su parte… vegeta al ya no ver otra esperanza para acabar con majin buu iba a rendirse. Pero recordó en ese momento que aún había un último deseó así que le pide a de dende que restaure la energía de goku mediante el último deseo de porunga, goku recuperó su energía en ese momento deteniendo la genkidama en ese momento y enviársela hacia majin buu desintegrándolo por completo. Sin embargo al hacer explosión la genkidama un agujero dimensional se abrió en ese momento absorbiendo a goku quien se encontraba cerca del lugar de la explosión sin dejar rastro alguno, esto ocasiono un espanto en los guerreros Z al ya no sentir el ki de goku y dejando con asombro a vegeta quien se encontraba en el lugar de la explosión viendo todo lo ocurrido en el lugar preguntándose a donde fue kakarotto. Tras ese evento con majin buu los guerreros Z viendo de vuelta a vegeta junto con Mr. Satán y majin buu en ese entonces teletransportados por kibitoshin preguntarse por goku, vegeta al estar presente en lo ocurrido él les dice que un portal dimensional absorbió a kakarotto sin dejar rastro alguno, todos los amigos y seres de goku se impresionaron del extraño suceso que hubo en la explosión de la genkidama… milk se preocupó por el paradero de su esposo que se preguntó qué harán ahora para buscar a goku.

Dende al ver la situación que se encontraban ahora le dice que no sería buena idea pedir un deseo a serlong y traer a goku de vuelta o donde se encontraba goku. Al escuchar la respuesta de dende gohan y los demás se le hizo buena idea del namekiano por lo que deciden ir en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón en respuesta en donde se encontraba su padre, por lo que deciden ir en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón juntos para traer de vuelta a goku en donde quiere en donde este o donde lo haya enviado ese portal.

 **Dimensión no. 5/En la academia kouh.**

En la academia Kouh se encontraba en un momento bastante pacifico, en donde la noche reinaba en la academia tranquilamente en la cual la mayoría de los estudiantes no se encontraban del lugar en ese momento, a excepción de ciertas chicas de la academia que estaban tranquilamente pasando la noche en el club del oculto. Rias Gremory se encontraba sentada en su mesa personal del club en un momento bastante melancólico y molesto debido a que al revisar los contratos de sus ciervos en como mejoraron este mes, hubo una carta mandada del inframundo que hizo incomodar a la carmesí debido que tenía un sello muy conocido para ella que al ver tal carta la hizo sentir deprimente cayendo su estado de emoción de neutra y pacífica en ese instante que no quería hablar del tema… pero no podía ya que en su cabeza sentía un odio acerca de su prometido que el ya conocía como hace tres años antes en sus inicios de juventud.

-Te sucede algo rias- Pregunto una ojimorada sentada en uno de los sillones del club ya pronto irse del lugar.

-No, todo está bien- Responde la hermosa carmesí deluto. -Felicidades con tus contratos de este mes, vas a la cabeza de los demás- Comento rias con una sonrisa tranquila y a la vez triste ante su amiga de la infancia.

Akeno le iba agradecer las gracias por lo que dijo la pelirroja, ante tal noticia sin embargo esta veía con curiosidad su semblante, se veía algo caído que al parecer se veía como si había recibido una mala noticia por parte de su familia. -Uh te encuentras bien bonchu-

Rias al escuchar lo que había dicho la peliazul esta se quedó sin palabras ya que las palabras de akeno las sentían como si fuera una pregunta de preocupación que ella se había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto rias ante su compañera y reina del clan.

-Al parecer se ve como si estuviera triste por algo bonchu… dígame lo que le sucede, acaso su Oni-sama te aviso que ya falta poco para su compromiso- Pregunto akeno nerviosamente ya que no quería lastimar el estado que podía estar pasando ahora su querida presidenta, evitando lo que sería su gran irritación sobre esa propuesta que tendría con el heredero del clan fénix en pocos días.

Rias al escuchar lo que dijo su reina y amiga de la infancia no sé cómo se iba a tomar esa respuesta ante el estado en el que estaba ahora mismo, estaba entre molesta, triste o desesperada porque el hombre el cual se iba a casar no era de su estilo. Akeno al ver ninguna respuesta de su compañera se sentía mal por lo que le dijo en ese instante que se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir.

-… Oh los siento rias por lo que acabo de decir- Dijo la peliazul arrepentida por lo que había dicho en ese instante a su reina.

-No te sientas mal akeno- Respondió rias de manera sincera. -Yo soy la culpable de que mi estado te haya sospechado que me pasaba, pero… desearía que esto jamás pasara y pueda convivir con alguien que me pueda amar cariñosamente…- Rias no pudo acabar su oración debido a que sentía una presencia abrumadora en ese instante dejando asombrada a la princesa carmesí olvidando su tristeza que tenía en ese mismo instante.

Akeno se sorprendió del cambio inesperado de su presidenta preocupándose que le pasa ahora en ese instante que había confesado su tristeza. -Le sucede algo presidenta- Pregunto akeno ante dudas en que le ocurría a su presidenta/amiga en ese momento

-No lo sé akeno… algo sucede allá fuera- Dijo rias ahora nerviosa.

En ese momento rias se levanta de su escritorio bruscamente e ir a la primera ventana del lugar para toparse con un agujero de gusano que por incertidumbre apareció en ese entonces dejando sorprendidas a los dos demonios del club.

-Pero que rayos está ocurriendo rias- Pregunto akeno mas preocupada ante la situación en el que está ahora mismo. Acompaña a su rey que sucedía haya fuera y al descubrir la preocupación de rias pudo ver un portal dimensional abrirse del cielo dejando shockeada a akeno y rias y luego sentir un descomunal poder en ese portal que apareció en el cielo.

En ese mismo momento algo fue desprendido del portal dejando sorprendidas a las chicas de que algo saliera de ese portal preguntándose y preocupándose que es lo que había escupido el portal.

-Al parecer ese portal nos dejó un invitado especial en nuestro territorio- Dijo rias ahora, ante el miedo y preocupación en el ser que había caído al bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Como que un invitado especial- Pregunto akeno sorprendida de lo que dijo rias.

-Creo que tendremos que investigar qué fue lo que había arrojado ese portal… akeno prepárate para lo que vayamos a investigar- Dijo ahora una rias seria por la situación dejando más sorprendida a akeno en como su actitud cambio ahora drásticamente, debido a que le preocupaba más la vida de esta ciudad que era territorio suyo y el de la heredera sitri que su matrimonio que ya se estaba acabando el reloj para llegar ese dia.

-Está bien rias- Dijo akeno aceptando ahora la petición de su presidenta, por lo que ambas jóvenes preparan un círculo mágico de transporte para irse al bosque en búsqueda de aquel ser mientras que en la ventana del club se veía como el portal se desvanecía desapareciendo del lugar como si nada.

Al llegar rias y akeno deciden no bajar la guardia en ningún momento para evitar una desgracia y atacar al ser que llegó a su dimensión… al pasar un corto tiempo de búsqueda y esperas del lugar no se habían topado con algo extraño sin embargo en un transcurso del camino rias y akeno se habían topado con un cráter en el sitio dejando atónitas a las chicas por lo que se habían topado en ese instante en aquel momento y para colmo pudieron ver en el centro del cráter a un joven herido con las vestimentas rotas sorprendiéndolas más de lo que estaban.

-Así que este joven chico fue el ser que se desprendió del portal- Pregunto akeno en estado de shock.

-Al parecer estas en lo correcto akeno- Respondió rias para sorpresa de su compañera. -Al parecer se trataba de un joven herido-

-Esto es impresionante- Dijo akeno impresionada.

-Lo se akeno… pero ahora no estamos en escenas de impresión así que vamos ayudarle a este buen joven que al parecer se encuentra gravemente herido- Rias le decía akeno sobre la situación en el que se encontraban ahora mismo el pelinegro tras ser encontrado en una situación grave tras haber caído ante la expulsión de aquel portal dimensional que apareció de la nada, ambas chicas deciden llevarse al saiyajin al club… pero no podían mover ni un milímetro dejando sorprendidas a las chicas de que tenía un peso de más de una tonelada.

-Pero que sucede- Pregunto akeno ante tal sorpresa que se dio ante el saiyajin. -Presidenta este sujeto pesa demasiado-

-Esto es extraño… al parecer este sujeto pesa como una tonelada o más- Rias le responde akeno ante tal peso del saiyajin. -Cómo es posible que pueda tener un cuerpo tan pesado-

-Digo lo mismo bonchu nos tomara un día entero traerlo al club- Comento la peliazul con dudas.

Rias al escuchar lo dicho por la peliazul, no sabían que hacer ahora sobre el saiyajin que había caído a este mundo debido a que pesaba una tonelada no sabía cómo llevárselo al club para tratarle sus heridas… la pelirroja junto de la ayuda de la peliazul estaban buscando una forma en cómo llevárselo al club, debido a que no podían moverlo ni un centímetro buscando soluciones en cómo llevárselo hasta que…

-Akeno…-

-Rias, por fin buscaste una alternativa en cómo llevárnoslo- Pregunto la peliazul ante su compañera del clan por lo que ella asiste sobre la pregunta de akeno.

-Asi es, creo que esto nos servirá de algo quizás podamos llevárnoslo mediante ayuda de la magia para asi no tardar horas en traerlo al club mientras lo cargamos- Respondió rias explicándole su idea a la peliazul, sorprendiéndola del plan que tuvo su rey.

-Ara ara vaya plan rias que elección tuviste- Dijo la peliazul sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Te lo agradezco akeno- Rias le agradece a akeno. -Ahora necesito invocar un círculo mágico y listo podemos llevárnoslo al club- En eso la pelirroja puso el sello del clan gremory en la espalda del saiyajin para que pueda hacer ligero el cuerpo del pelos de punta, un aura apareció en el cuerpo de goku para impresión de rias de que el sello funciono en el cuerpo del saiyajin inconscientemente. -Akeno ahora si llevémoslo-

-Entendido bochou- Akeno carga las piernas del saiyajin mientras que rias los brazos teniendo una vista perfecta ante el saiyajin, este se veía como una persona confiable, gentil e inocente haciendo que rias se impresione que este sujeto era distinto a los demás hombres de la ciudad y academia misma.

Ya en la academia Kouh rias y akeno ya habían llegado a su respectivo club mediante la ventana que había dejado abierta la carmesí tras la inesperada aparición del portal para suerte de ellas, luego de eso se prepararon para tratar su inesperado invitado sorpresa que trajeron ahora mismo. Akeno preparo un sillón del club para recostar al saiyajin dando a pie el comienzo de tratarle sus heridas, rias y akeno empezaron a desvestir a goku para tratarle sus heridas pero para colmo hubo un ligero problema y es que al intentar desvestir el cuerpo del saiyajin se les había hecho difícil quitarle sus prendas que llevaba el pelinegro… Sin embargo las chicas decidieron no rendirse y en un plazo de media hora a hora y media pudieron quitarle el pantalón roto que tenía, su camiseta azul que pesaba una tonelada, pulseras del mismo color y peso y para rematar sus botas fue un trabajo duro quitándolas y dejarlas tiradas al suelo dejando en calzoncillos al goku para sorpresa de ambas chicas.

-Ara ara pero que formidal cuerpo tiene este sujeto, no nos deja de impresionar este joven chico- Dijo akeno de manera interesante y casi de manera seductora ante el saiyajin que se encontraba en boxers.

-Akeno necesito a que me ayudes con las vendas- Dijo rias ante su compañera aceptando esta último, ayudando a rias a mojar unos trapos con agua tibia para el saiyajin que ella había traído mientras la peliazul preparaba el sillón para goku.

Tras acabar de mojar las toallas rias y akeno están empezaron a lavar el preciado cuerpo del saiyajin dejando impresionada a la peliazul por tal cuerpo esculpido en entrenamientos del saiyajin que había tenido años atrás desde su juventud.

-Ara ara pero que esto rias, al parecer sus músculos son increíbles- Dijo una sorprendida akeno ante el escultural cuerpo del saiyajin que no dejaba de imaginar cómo se vería junto con su voluptuoso cuerpo.

-Akeno crees que sean reales- Pregunto la carmesí.

-Yo creo que si rias- Dijo esta ultimo para sorpresa de rias que pudo desviarse de mucho del tema del matrimonio fénix.

-Ara, tienes razón akeno- Respondió rias al tocar el pecho de goku. -Esto es increíble-

Akeno al escuchar lo dicho por rias, dejo de sacar una carcajada de la impresión al ver que el estado de su presidenta cambio ignorando aquella carta de su familia sobre el matrimonio. Tras esa inesperada sorpresa del saiyajin sobre su espectacular cuerpo, rias y akeno comenzaron a tratar sus heridas al saiyajin teniendo una noche bastante pesada que hayan tenido en ese entonces, dejándolas exhaustas y preparadas para irse a la cama… ambas chicas deciden irse del club dejando al saiyajin solo en el lugar descansando tras esa inesperada pelea que tuvo que por cierto ambas chicas no sabían que había sucedido en su dimensión y que había ocurrido.

 **En el cielo/Fracción de los ángeles.**

En lo más alto del cielo se podía ver una ciudad en ella bastante limpia sin contaminación y las calles y edificios (De una estructura muy antigua de la época de Jesucristo) se veían casi nuevas, en uno de los templos del reino se encontraba el comandante de dicho lugar viendo el horizonte de su respectiva fracción aun con el soleado sol viendo lo que sería el mundo humano de manera preocupada ante lo ocurrido hace unos instantes en ese lugar.

El cordial hombre tenía un atuendo bastante general este tenía una armadura de color dorado junto con algunos adornos rojos en él, su traje era color blanco acompañado de una capa roja, su cabello era de color rubio y unos ojos de color verde jade y en su cabeza portaba una aureola destacándolo que se trataba de un ángel y unas respectivas 12 alas en el en su espalda… se trataba de Michael el líder de la fracción de los angeles y ahora comandante de los rezos de los humanos ante su padre, el dios de la biblia que ya no estaba con ellos tras morir en la guerra de las tres fracciones hace miles de años atrás dejándolo como el como el comandante de dicho reino y de suma importancia en las tres fracciones.

-¿Pero que es este poder que acabo de sentir?- Dijo Michael de manera sorpresiva ante un poder desconocido que se sintió en ese instante para luego desaparecer de su presencia en todo el reino. -Este extraño poder es descomunal, al parecer puede borrar las tres fracciones juntas sin esfuerzo alguno… pero de quien se tratara, que abra ocurrido en el mundo humano-

En ese instante en la puerta del cordial serafín se había abierto de golpe apareciendo en ese instante una mujer del mismo color de cabellos y ojos que Michael, con una bata blanca como vestido ocultando su respectivo y sexy cuerpo con algunos adornos dorados en su vestido junto con su aureola y sus respectivas 12 alas de color dorado. –Michael-sama acabo de sentir un extraño poder descomunal, usted también lo pudo sentir?-

-Gabriel-sama… si pude sentir dicha presencia llegar a este mundo. Sin embargo acaba de desparecer de manera desconocida- Responde Michael ante el ángel Gabriel dejándola sin palabras.

-Ese poder era descomunal podía acabarnos a nosotros sin suma facilidad hasta nuestro padre no es nada comparado en poder… acaso no será…- Gabriel estaba sorprendida y casi espantada por ese extraño poder que había aparecido en ese instante y desaparecer de manera desconocida.

-Tranquila Gabriel-chan, al parecer no creo que sea "él" ya que posee un alma pura tal vez no sea una amenaza después de todo- Responde el serafín ante alivio y sorpresa de la arcángel Gabriel que lo que había dicho su líder.

-Casi como nosotros- Pregunto la serafín, asistiendo el líder de los ángeles para sorpresa de la mujer. –Qué suerte tenemos peor de quien se tratara ahora-

 **Por otro lado en el mundo humano/En otro lado de la ciudad Kouh.**

En uno cordial casa de la ciudad Kouh, se encontraba un hombre bebiendo vino de repente, sin embargo este sujeto detuvo su acto por tercera vez ante cierto poder que había llegado y desparecido en ese instante dejándolo en sorpresa al pelinegro con la frente de color rubio.

-Y este poder- Se preguntó el sujeto de mayor edad sobre lo que había ocurrió en ese instante dejándolo con dudas. –Quien se tratara ahora… acaso será- El señor conocido como Azazel se quedó pensando por lo que iba decir hasta que de pronto recordó que ese poder no era maligno pero descomunal a la vez. –No puede ser el, definitivamente él debe estar sellado… tal vez zirchers ya sabe de ese poder, pero tendré que investigarlo a mi voluntad- Dijo Azazel y este se va de su sala para luego invocar un portal mágico y buscar respuestas sobre el tema.

 **En el imfraundo/En la mansión gremory.**

En la mansión del respectivo satán actual y del clan gremory se encontraba rodeada por varios soldados de rango suprema y acompañados de los actuales e importantes maou de la fracción de los demonios preparados para una pelea y en espera de una noticia sobre la mansión de los gremory y en frente de ellos se encontraban un demonio de cabellera roja carmesí, ojos azules claro y con él su traje del actual satán que era una túnica morada con una armadura gris con decoraciones dorados, un traje blanco y un cinturón morado sosteniendo su pantalón igual de blanco. Está en espera de algo viendo con el ceño en alto viendo a su respectiva casa en espera de algo viendo de reojo su puerta de su respectiva mansión en el que vivía el, sus padres, sierva e hijo que al igual ocultaba en el sotano lo que sería su arrepentimiento.

-Sabía que ibas a liberarte de tu prisión que te hicieron los gigantes de hielo de asgard no era suficiente para sellarte maldito. Siete años han pasado y al parecer volverás a atacarnos de nuevo, no permitiré que acabes nuestro reino ya que no te perdonare lo que he hecho al haberme arrepentido de salvarte la vida…- Dijo zirchers de manera vengativa ante la situación siendo rodeado por un aura carmesí en su cuerpo en espera de aquel ser que este en lo más recóndito de su mansión con la espera enorme de que venga a atacar como lo hizo hace siete años atrás pero esta vez no permitirá tal acto destructivo de la criatura y en espera de algo extraño en su mansión o la aparición de algún soldado para dar alguna inesperada noticia del susodicho ser.

 ** _Bueno gente este es todo de mi parte no se como les gusto este nuevo remake y espero verlos en la próxima, adiooooosss._**

 ** _Si se preguntan por moka ya saben saldrá en el capitulo 2 así que calmen las tetitas (XD) y verlos en otra ocasión._**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Antes de iniciar con el capitulo (luego de unos 84 años que no lo actualizo) si eres un hater de este tipo de historias, te recomiendo que te retires antes de dejarme tu comentario negativo el cual me tendré que borrar porque yo no tengo la culpa que esto se volviera algo mongólico por unos simples usuarios mediocres que no saben que hacer con su respectivo trabajo y solo quieren visitas y dinerito del panther o en este caso reviews de alto calibre como los fics de superponysaiyan9000, alucard77, etc. Sin mas comencemos con esta historia.**

 **Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD y Rosario + Vampire, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Ichiei Ishibumi y Ikesa Akihisa, producidos por Toei Animation, Tnk Studios/Passione Studios y el estudio GONZO.**

 **Capítulo 1: Inesperadas sorpresas.**

Los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en la corporación capsula después de haber reunido las esferas del dragón por un largo tiempo que al haberse dispersado y con la compañía de bulma con el radar del dragón en mano pudieron hacer esta búsqueda algo sencilla en poder con el fin de invocar al dragon serlong para pedirles una mano en un acontecimiento que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, la cual era la desaparición inoportuna de Goku tras la finalización en su batalla brutal que tuvo con majin buu al exterminarlo de una vez por todas que se suponía que fue enviado a otra dimensión o un sitio poco recurrente y que nadie del grupo sabia de su existencia y necesitaban respuestas ante esta situación en la que se encuentran ahora mismo, pidiéndole al ser que sabe todo acerca de este mundo y el de los muertos también.

-Y bien ahora que tenemos las esferas del dragon reunidas, solo falta una cosa- Comento krillin ante sus compañeros, rascándose la cabeza en ese momento ya que él sabía de antemano como era de malhumorado serlong cuando lo despertaban de su largo sueño algo que para el monje le temía y quería evitar esa conducta este momento.

-De que hablas krillin, acaso es tu excusa que tienes para no invocar a serlong- Piccoro comento ante el monje.

-Eh?! Excusa- Contesto krillin. -Pero de que hablas, yo no lo decía como para evitar su malhumorada conducta cuando lo llamamos… solo lo decía por curiosidad-

-Mmm… curiosidad, tal pareces que lo dices para no llamarlo no es asi?- Pregunto vegeta para sorpresa del monje que lo puso tenso ahora mismo con lo que dijo.

-Pero de que hablas vegeta… no lo decía por eso- Responde krillin nerviosamente.

-Entonces lo dijiste porque asi- Responde piccoro dejando en hate mate a krillin en ese momento, luego de eso krillin voltea a su alrededor y todos sus compañeros lo veía como si el centro de atención fuera a lo que krillin se maldijo mentalmente por decepción que hizo.

-Ahh! Está bien- Responde krillin ante sus compañeros decepcionado con la mala suerte acompañándolo en ese momento, el hombre de baja estatura se pone en frente de las esferas del dragon las miro y estaban parpadeando a lo que el monje levanta sus manos en frente de ellas y mirarlas fijamente en ese momento. -… ¡Vamos!... sal de ahí serlong… y cumple mi deseo!- Krillin grito nerviosamente ante las esferas las cuales estas comenzaron a parpadear enormemente de un color amarillo muy tenso haciendo segar a las personas del lugar, mientras las nubes empezaron a oscurecerse en aquel momento.

En eso un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar emergiendo un rayo de color amarillo en medio de las esferas yendo al cielo disparadamente y detenerse en el acto para luego dar forma al de un dragón gigante y largo que estaba dando forma poco a poco para que luego el dragón dejara de brillar y enseñar su aspecto ordinario que los guerreros Z conocen los cuales eran: Escamas de color verde, una piel de color durazno en la parte inferior del cuerpo, unas manitas en su cuerpo las cuales tenían garras en los dedos y su cabeza tenia cuernos de alce y unos bigotes muy diamativos acompañados de unos ojos de color rojo sangre que daban un toque indomable al dragon y dejaba aterrado a los que lo invocaron de su largo y cordial sueño… se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de serlong una creación dada por kamisama el dios de la tierra.

- **Roooaaarrrgggg!** \- El dragon dio un gran rugido de manera indomable haciendo estremecer a los presentes del lugar. - **Muy bien acaban de reunir las siete esferas del dragon, por los que le cumpliré tres deseos díganme puede ser lo que sea** \- Comento el dragon de los deseos ante los compañeros del desaparecido saiyajin que los veía fijamente en espera de sus deseos.

-No puede ser… ese es- Videl comento de forma impresionante ante lo que veía a sus ojos en ese momento.

-Serlong- Goten comento para su sorpresa de él y de su mejor amigo/rival Trunks al verlo por primera vez en su vida.

-Lo ves no fue difícil krillin- Murmullo yamcha para la decepcion del hombre bajito el cual le había caído una gota en la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Serlong- Krillin llamo la atención de serlong la cual se dirijio fijamente en el monje bajito espantándolo por la mirada penetrante que daba en ese momento lo cual atemorizo al monje. -Ahh… etto… tu sabes donde se encuentra Son Goku- Krillin pregunto ante el dragon.

 **-"…."-** Los ojos de serlong brillaron intensamente a los de un rojo carmesí dejando callado al monje, luego de unos minutos dejaron de brillar y volver a su rojo intenso. **-… Losiento, el llamado Son goku no se encuentra en este mundo-** Responde serlong para sorpresa de todos los guerreros Z ante la respuesta que les dio el dios dragon.

-¡¿Como que no existe?!- Pregunto una alarmada milk.

 **-Tal como lo escucharon no se encuentra en este mundo ahora mismo-** Serlong contesto de manera sincera, dejando confundidos y a la vez atemorizados con lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo que no se encuentra ahora mismo?- Gohan pregunto confundido a lo que dijo serlong.

" _Hola hay alguien ahí! ¡gohan!"-_ En eso una voz apareció repentinamente, sorprendiendo al semi-saiyajin y compañía a lo que el pelinegro levanta la mirada y ve al cielo lo ocurrido.

-¡Uh! ¿¡Es usted tu supremo kaiosama?!- Gohan pregunto a lo que el anciano de quince generaciones responde.

" _Si somos nosotros"-_ Comento el anciano de hace quince generaciones. _-"Venimos a ayudar lo sucedido, al parecer la situación es bastante complicada como me lo imaginaba"_

"A qué se le ofrece su presencia"- Piccoro pregunta al supremo kaioshin de 15 generaciones el cual sorprendió a todos por su inoportuna aparición.

" _Vengo a apoyarlos con la situación en la que se encuentran"-_ Responde el anciano kaioshin cómodamente en el pastizal de su planeta semi-destruido por la batalla que hubo momentos atrás, mirando la situación a través de su bola mágica de cristal. _-"Gohan hay algo que quiero informales… quizás sea la única esperanza en poder traer de vuelta a goku"_

"Que! La única esperanza de traer a mi padre de vuelta"- Responde gohan sorprendidamente el cual no era el único del grupo en haber escuchado esa inesperada noticia.

"¡Y cual es!"- Exigió milk entusiasmada al escuchar también la voz del anciano kaioshin.

"Descuiden déjeme explicarles…"- Dijo el anciano kaioshin tranquilizando un poco la situación. _-"Como verán la situación en la que están, está fuera de mi alcance y me atrevo a decirles que serlong pueda estar en lo correcto pero hay algo que no pueda convencerme"-_

-Y esa cual es!- Pregunto krillin.

" _Quizas suene una locura pero, goku podía encontrarse en otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra"- Comento el anciano para sorpresa de los amigos del saiyajin que gritaron al mismo tiempo ante el descubrimiento que les dio el anciano kaioshin. -"Asi es… suena extraño y les aseguro que sonara más de lo normal"-_

-Eh acaso hablas que viajo a otra línea del tiempo a la nuestra- Comento bulma dudosa con lo dicho por el anciano kaioshin, ya que ella conocía muy poco del tema de los viajes temporales y realidades distintas a la suya pero si esa poca información que obtuvo mediante su hijo (Trunks) era la correcta.

 _-"No precisamente. A lo que me refiero es que goku está en otra dimensión paralela ubicada en nuestro universo"-_ Explico el anciano kaoishin confundiendo a los compañeros del saiyajin.

-Como que una dimensión ubicada a nuestro universo- Dijo un extrañado Trunks ante el tema.

-Lo que el antepasado kaioshin quiere decir es que goku podía estar en otra dimensión ubicada con partidamente en nuestro universo- Respondió kibitoshin ante la situación en la cual él les dio un breve resumen de lo que había dicho en anciano de hace quince generaciones.

Los guerreros Z se quedaron atentos ante la explicación que les dio el actual kaioshin, la cual se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo, ante la existencia de los mundos paralelos la cual compartía su universo y el universo en el que están situados siendo el particular universo siete de los doce universos existenciales creados por el rey del todo y para no complicar más el tema, él les había comentado si el saiyajin podía estar en esos mundos paralelos el cual compartían el mismo universo en el que se encuentran dejando con expectativas a nuestros guerreros Z.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que goku pueda estar en esos universos- Dijo piccoro con los brazos cruzados aparentemente con esperanza alguna, a lo que nuestro respectivo kaioshin asintió.

-Entonces hay que preguntarle a serlong sobre el tema de inmediato- Inquirió bulma el cual llamo la atención de los guerreros.

-Tienes razón bulma talvez serlong sabe del tema… bien dicho- Comento krillin ante el tema, mismo momento el cual se interpuso cierto dragon al que los guerreros lo habían invocado.

 **-Y bien cuál es su siguiente deseo-** Pregunto un incómodo serlong aparentemente cansado.

-¡Serlong puedes traer de vuelta a mi papa del sitio en donde se encuentra!- Pidió gohan.

Serlong al escuchar aparentemente el deseo dado por el semisaiyajin por el saiyajin sus ojos se tonificaron de un color rojo sangre para luego de unos segundos volver al rojo normal que tanto lo caracterizaba. **-… No puedo…-** Respondió el dragón.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron al unisono otra vez los guerreros Z ante tal respuesta dada por el dragon de los deseos.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes traerlo?!- Pregunto milk descontenta con la respectiva respuesta dada por el dios dragon la cual hizo que volviera a preocuparse por su marido.

 **-El llamado Son Goku se encuentra lejos de mi alcance, es imposible traerlo de vuelta-** Respondió neutralmente serlong al asunto, los cuales no sabían con exactitud que hacer ahora mismo… la esperanza de traer de vuelta al amado saiyajin fue inmuta dejando un hueco de esperanza en sus corazones.

-Maldicion… no… esto no es posible!- Grito krillin al ver que su mejor amigo desde la niñez ya no volverá jamás a este mundo.

-No… papa…- Murmullo apanedo el hijo de son goku, gohan al ver que su padre no regresara jamás con ellos mientras era consolado por su maestro el cual sintió pena lo que ocurría a su aprendiz. Milk cayó en llanto acerca de su marido y goten fue consolado por videl quien acompañaba la familia son en ese momento, vegeta no podía sentir frustración lo que sucedió con kid buu el cual hizo sentir aquella vez con cell pero se inmuto y consoló a bulma en ese momento mientras que roshi daba el pésame ante su joven pupilo que le pidió a kaiosama este bien.

Por su parte los supremos kaiosamas al ver la situación melancolía en su esfera de cristal no podían sentir la misma sensación que ellos al ver que un ser tan amado como lo es el goku ya no estará con ellos y que fue un golpe bajo para ellos.

-Es una pena lo que estoy viendo supremo kaiosama- Comento un apenado kibitoshin.

-Lo sé pero ese fue el costo de eliminar a kid buu… el cual hay que agradecerle demasiado por su esfuerzo que dio- Respondió el anciano kaioshin en coolera. -Sera mejor ayudarle un poco y darles un poco de esperanza-

-Me encargare del tema- Inquirió shin ante el asunto volteando a ver a su antepasado y luego a la esfera de cristal. -Gohan me escuchas-

En ese preciso momento los guerreros Z estaban callados ante la situación, sin embargo la voz del supremo kaioshin interrumpió su desolada el cual llamo de nueva vez la atención de los guerreros Z y la familia del ya desparecido saiyajin.

-Chicos soy yo de nuevo y lamento el momento en el que están pasando de verdad… pero quiero otorgarles una ayuda en especial porque no le piden a serlong comunicarse con goku y hallar una manera en como traerlo de vuelta a su mundo- Explico el actual kaioshin para sorpresa de todos, de nueva cuenta con lo que dijo algo que dejo inmuto a los amigos y familiares del saiyajin sobre tal idea.

-Comunicarnos con el no estoy seguro al respecto, pero me parece una buena idea- Respondió Roshi emotivo de la idea de la cual se emoción al respecto como también lo estaban pasando sus demás compañeros y amigos.

-Entonces hay una manera de poder comunicarnos con goku, eso es imposible- Respondió el namekiano desconcertado en el tema el cual estaba muy poco probable del tema.

-Aun asi valdrá la pena- Continuo gohan ante el tema. -… ¡Serlong puede comunicarnos con Son Goku en donde se encuentra ahora mismo!- Pidió de nuevo gohan con esperanza alguna de pedirle ese deseo el cual temblaba las rodillas a los presentes del lugar.

 **-… Claro lo intentare-** Respondió e cual sus ojos empezaron de brillar de nuevo mirando fijamente a los amigos del saiyajin el cual estaban en espera de serlong el cual luego de un determinado tiempo sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. **-Listo ya pueden hablar con Son Goku-**

 **En el inframundo en la residencia gremory.**

En la residencia de la familia gremory varios soldados se encontraban rodeados en el distintivo hogar de los gremory y del actual lucifer en espera de algo que se desconocía con exactitud lo que era, pero al parecer al ver la situación en la que estaban los distintivos soldados armados con sus tridentes y armas de fuego como respectivos cañones de alto calibre y en compañía de espadas, lanzas, etc. Se podía ver que estaban en espera de algo grande como si de una bestia se tratase.

En medio de la horda de soldados se encontraban los respectivos y actuales reyes demonios o conocidos como maous también es espera de aquel suceso ya mencionado con una seriedad bastante propensa que temblaría al ser más poderoso del lugar o quizás estar en su respectivo lugar… zirchers gremory el actual maou del infierno se encontraba atento con el ceño fruncido por lo ya mencionado y con algo de ira en su vista que al cabo sentía una frustración en su interior, por si mi memoria no me fallaba él estaba en espera de algo grande del cual se encontraba en su respectiva casa la cual estaba descontento de eso y quizás con el orgullo entre éxito y fracasos…. De pronto un ruido se escuchó en el lugar, un sonido de abrir algo el cual se trataba de la respectiva puerta principal de la familia gremory el cual los soldados se pusieron atentos de aquel ruido al igual que los maous del lugar, de pronto la puerta se detuvo y en él aparecieron tres soldados estupefactos del cansancio alguno dejando concertado a zirchers y a los demás presentes del lugar

-¡Sirzerchs… sama!- Grito un caballero al haber salido de la mansión con el cansancio reflejándose en su rostro

El pelirrojo estaba desconcertado de lo que vieron el cual este se dirigió a sus respectivos soldados en compañía de su reina Grayfia Lucifierge, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sairaorg Agares y los demas maous aun existenciales luego de la gran guerra que hubo hace milenios atrás. -¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto desconcertado el maou carmesí.

-Su majestad… le tengo información acerca… de… debo decirle… que la bestia no dio señal de vida….- Dijo el soldado en el momento en el que dos más aparecen de la casa gremory.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Como que no dio ninguna señal vida!?- Pregunto zirchers con el ceño confundido con lo que dijo al igual que los demas maous del lugar.

-Cómo es eso posible…- Pregunto un confuso Ajuka con una preocupación en su rostro.

-No es por mal interpretarlo señor…. pero revisamos su prisión y todos los sellos siguen intactos- Comento el soldado recuperando el aire que perdió al correr y avisarle a su amo lo ocurrido.

-Intactos dijiste- Pregunto zirchers bastante confuso que los demás. -Esto es erróneo… es la primera vez que pasa esto-

-Que pretendes hacer- Pregunto el maou beelzebub sobre el tema al igual que sus demás compañeros.

-Lo más probable es que vaya por mi cuenta si es cierto… si es cierto lo que dijeron mis soldados, me temo decir que las tres fracciones y el mundo yokai están en riesgo perder más baja luego de 7 años de la caída- Confirmo zirchers mientras él llamaba su respectiva caballería de demonios junto con su nobleza que el creo años atrás.

Por otro lado en el mundo humano en la mañana siguiente en el club del ocultismo goku se encontraba despertándose del lugar tras ese impacto que tuvo ayer en la noche… el saiyajin despertó respectivamente al ser impactado por los rayos del sol en su cara el cual este confundido analizo el lugar y se quedó desconcertado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, el cual podía sentir varias presencias en el lugar impresionando al saiyajin en ese momento.

-Donde me encuentro ahora mismo… y que son estas presencias que están en mi alrededor- Dijo el saiyajin moviendo su cabeza en respectivos lados del lugar mientras se ponía de pie tocando el suelo frio e lizo… sin embargo la tensión en el lugar se puso de otro color al sentir una presencia negativa muy cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba. _–"Mmm… pero que es esa enregia que se está acercando a mí, al parecer proviene en esa dirección y creo que no es un peligro para mi quizás este a la altura de piccoro daimaku…"-_ Termino de analizar el saiyajin y en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y en ella se precio ver a una mujer de cabello carmesí con un cuerpo bastante esbelto el cual se quedó sorprendida al ver al pelinegro despierto.

-Oh vaya al parecer ya despertaste- Dijo rias estupefacta de lo que veía.

-Uh despertar, acaso tú fuiste la que me trajiste aquí- Pregunto el saiyajin.

-Hai. Mi compañera y yo te trajimos aquí luego de haber salido de ese portal que nos dejó angustiada- Explico rias para sorpresa de goku.

-un portal dijiste?… entonces ocasione un portal dimensional en la pelea con buu, esto es extraño- Murmullo el saiyajin sorprendido.

-Mhm sucede algo- Dijo rias extrañada.

-No, no es nada al respecto… le agradezco su ayuda que me dio- Respondió goku sinceramente dando a entender que ahora está aliviado de la caída que tuvo. -Por cierto me puedes decir quién es usted y donde me encuentro ahora mismo-

-No hay de qué y lo siento por no preguntarme me llamo rias, rias gremory heredera del clan gremory, joven guerrero- Rias se presentó a goku el cual tenía una sonrisa de confianza en ella.

-Mucho gusto rias yo me llamo Son Goku, pero me puedes decir Goku- Goku se presentó ante rias dando su cordial saludo son el cual se notaba una inocencia en ella… la cual rias sentía una punzada en su pecho al ver tal sonrisa inocente.

-Asi que Son Goku? Bueno encantado de conocerte Goku-san… por cierto te preguntar algo?- Respondió rias extrañada del tema el cual en ese preciso momento la puerta del club se abrió repentinamente, llamando la atención del saiyajin y de la pelicarmesí de quienes se trataran.

Goku al percatarse de quienes eran los respectivos invitados pudo sentir tres presencias algo poderosas pero por debajo de rias el cual también eran energías negativas dejando sorprendido al saiyajin… en eso la puerta se abre y en ella se pudieron apreciar tres chicos de la misma edad que rias; una era una chica de cabello azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo con el cuerpo bastante voluptuoso a comparación de la misma manera que rias, la siguiente chica se trataba de una chica de baja estatura, plana por asi decirlo y el color de su cabello era blanco y corto con una diadema de gato en ella por ultimo había un chico en medio de ambas chicas del cual no tenía nada interesante respecto que sus ojos son de color azul celeste y su cabello rubio resaltando algo de su belleza en él. Ellos se quedaron viendo a goku cuando entraron al club junto con la presidenta los cuales estaban confusos ante quien se tratase a excepción de akeno que ya sabía quién era y se alegró de verlo ya despierto.

-Ara ara por fin ya despertaste- Dijo akeno contenta al ver el saiyajin despierto.

-Uh, chicos llegaron temprano esta vez- dijo rias para su sorpresa, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con el saiyajin en ese momento.

-Presidenta quien es ese sujeto que esta con usted- Kiba pregunto señalando al saiyajin quien se encontraba parado en frente de la mesa de su cordial presidenta el cual el pelirrubio y la peliblanca lo veían extraño.

-Uh, es un joven inquilino que akeno y yo nos encontramos ayer en la noche- Rias responde para sorpresa de los demás compañeros de la pelirroja excepción de akeno ante quien se tratase.

-Un inquilino dice- Koneko pregunta a lo que rias asiste mientras ella y kiba veían con extrañeza en goku, el cual también los veía extrañamente por la distintiva presencia malvada que brotan ambos jóvenes.

-Lo siento por esta indescriptible interrupción goku-san ellos son mis demás compañeros del club de ocultismo; kiba yuto, akeno himejina y Koneko Toujou- Rias presentaba a sus compañeros de club al saiyajin el cual este los veía algo amargos pero al parecer se veían como buenas personas a lo que goku los saludo fielmente haciendo sonrojar a akeno y un poquito a Koneko de la confianza excesiva del saiyajin que otorgaron tal saludo del pelinegro.

-Un gusto conocerlo- Kiba se presentó con un saludo de manos.

-Un placer conocerlo goku-sama- Dijo Koneko.

-Ara ara un placer conocerlo goku-kun ufufufu- Akeno lo decía juguetonamente al agarrar la mano de goku como su respectivo saludo de igual manera que hizo el pelirrubio, pero con la diferencia de kiba era tocar esa tés blanca y gruesa de piel que tiene el saiyajin.

-Bueno creo que con esto basta, ahora que todos estamos aquí creo que ya es hora de que nos hables de ti goku-san… y bueno quien eres en realidad- Rias comenta de manera impresionante con lo que dijo.

Goku se quedó sorprendido de lo que dijo la pelirroja de la cual esta lo veía fijamente ante alguna respectiva palabra que diría el pelinegro. -Hablar de mi te refieres a quien soy en realidad-

-Asi es- Rias responde. -Puedo sentir que no eres una persona común y corriente al igual que de dónde vienes en realidad- Eso ultimo hizo estremecer a kiba y Koneko de lo que dijo la pelicarmesi que aparentemente ellos podían sentir una abrumar energía brotar en el de la cual era positiva y de manera monstruosa como si un ángel se tratase.

-Está bien- Responde goku fríamente. -Al parecer creo que se quedaran sorprendidos de lo que soy, pero yo no soy un humano ordinario…. Yo soy un saiyajin-

Rias y los demás grupos del ocultismo se quedaron atónitos de lo que dijo goku. -Un saiyajin y que son en realidad los saiyajins ya que nunca escuche hablar de ellos- Pregunto rias.

-Los saiyajins son una raza de extraterrestres la cual eramos enviados a otros planetas a conquistar para venderlos en un buen precio ante nuestro líder, el cual era un ser despiadado con un poder abrumador que le teníamos respeto ante el… se llamaba freezer- Goku le explico todo lo sucedido con el changlong como el destino de su raza, el cual él les explico todo lo que nosotros sabemos desde la destrucción de su planeta natal de origen como las respectivas peleas que tuvo al paso del tiempo, el cual todo sabemos de pies a cabeza lo sucedido hasta la finalización en la batalla que hubo con majin buu.

Rias y compañía estaban sorprendidos de lo que escucharon aparentemente de la respectiva vida que tuvo goku que ni jamás en la vida se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de seres con poderes abrumadores capaces de destruir planetas enteros, sistemas solares, galaxias o casi el mismo universo siendo en ocasiones seres con poderes ilimitados o creados a partir de la magia, eso se veía como un manga shonen de los noventa del cual su respectiva compañía y creador finalizaron años atrás cumpliendo casi una década de su cierre.

-Haber si entendí… me estás diciendo que eres un extraterrestre sobrevívete de una raza extinta de la cual podían destruir planetas y que fueron erradicados por su propio amo el cual temía la existencia de alguien que tiene un poder abrumador al suyo- Dijo rias estupefacta de lo que le dijo el saiyajin a lo cual este asistió por tal resumen que dio.

-Al igual que pasaste por momentos duros como las batallas que tuviste o los entrenamientos duros que pasaste- Akeno pregunto desconcertada al asunto el cual goku también asistió por lo dicho de la peliazul.

-Asi es… acaso no saben de la existencia de otros seres de esa magnitud- Goku pregunto el cual rias le respondió con un no de manera estrepitosa de lo que dijo goku.

-Pero hay una duda respecto a tu vida- Pregunto akeno el cual llamo la atención de goku.

-A que te refieres con que hay una duda en mi vida- Pregunto goku.

-Tú dijiste que pasaste años de entrenamientos pesados y de combates a muerte que un joven como tú no pasaría al respecto… al igual de estar casado con dos hijos uno de 17 años y otro de 6 años- Rias responde desconcertando a goku.

-Y eso que significa eso, yo no entiendo de lo que está diciendo- Goku responde confundidamente. -… Yo un joven pero si tengo como 30 años-

Los chicos del club lo veían extrañamente de lo que dijo a lo que Koneko no era la única persona con una gota en la cabeza (XD).

-30 años dices? Pero si te ves de uno de 17 años- Koneko responde a lo que ella saco un espejo de su bolsa y enseñarle a goku su reflejo del cual este se quedó impresionado del rejuvenecimiento que tuvo que aparentemente no tenía explicación alguna del porque su rejuvenecimiento.

-Pero que! … me veo más joven, pero que me paso?…- Dijo goku al agarrarse el rostro rejuvenecido que tiene ahora mismo haciendo recordar aquella en el que tenía ese físico cuando se enfrentó con piccoro jr.

-Eso mismo me pregunto- Dijo rias por la sorpresa que se dio goku. -Cómo puedes pasar por esos sucesos tan joven- Pregunto rias viendo a goku fijamente mientras este se veía cada parte de su cuerpo, todo rejuvenecido.

-Esto jamás me paso en mi vida… dudo que tenía 30 años cuando me enfrente con buu… pero bueno creo que asi está bien- Goku responde sinceramente sobre su respectivo rejuvenecimiento.

Rias y akeno y los demás chicos del club no entendieron lo que dijo el saiyajin asi que pasaron por desapercibido. -Es alguien extraño goku-senpai- Dijo Koneko ante la importancia que dio el saiyajin sobre su descriptible rejuvenecimiento.

-Creo que no se toma las cosas muy serias- Dijo kiba apoyando a la nekomata.

-Pues que hay que hacer… el mismo lo dijo- Akeno comenta apoyando al saiyajin el cual estaba desconcertado en ese momento.

-No sé si creerte o no- Rias comento la cual se levantó de su asiento luego de una indiscutible resumen que dio el pelinegro minutos atrás. -Aun asi si es cierto que eres un ser inimaginable demuéstrame algo de tu poder- Exclamo rias retadoramente a lo que goku se quedó impresionado con lo que dijo.

-Mmm… demostrar mi poder… acaso quieres que te enseñe algo de mi poder- Pregunto goku a lo que rias asistió cordialmente.

-Si. Quiero saber qué nivel de pelea tienes al respecto- Respondió rias retadoramente (gran error).

-Está bien, solo te diré que solo usare el 1% de mi poder- Goku comenta y en eso se pone firmemente para la hazaña que va hacer en ese momento. Rias y los demás podían sentir una gran presión de aire comenzando a incomodar a los del club en ese momento retrocediendo algunos milímetros de distancia de goku y empezar a dudar sobre su respectivo origen.

 **FLUNNNNN.**

En eso un estadillo de viento apareció de repente haciendo romper algunas ventanas del club estremeciendo a los chicos en ese momento para luego ver a goku envuelto en un aura blanca la cual hizo atemorizar a los demás chicos del club sobre ese respectivo poder que está sacando en ese momento. Rias y akeno estaban estupefactas del pelinegro la cual se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que era un ser indiscutiblemente superior a cualquier ser existencial ya sea de las tres fracciones o del mundo yokai.

-Y bien que les parece, acaso quieren más- Reto goku a los chicos del club a lo que ellos rechazaron esa apuesta y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No asi estamos bien… creo que con esto basta- Rias comento de manera aterrada e impresionada de ese insignificado poder que por cierto desconozco si en otro lugar se sintió tal poder, asi que continuemos con la situación. -Entonces todo lo que dijiste es real, posees un increíble poder en tu interior-

-Eso creo dudo que pueda usar todo el 100% en un cuerpo tan joven, quizás tenga algún problema con eso- Goku responde para sorpresa de la pelicarmesí.

-Increíble- Comento akeno guardando las palabras que iba usar rias en ese momento.

-Tienes otra habilidad aparte de aumentar tu poder al máximo- Pregunto kiba curioso del tema.

-Tengo varias al respecto pero por ahora estoy sintiendo varias presencias en el- Goku comento impresionando al club de lo oculto. -Y creo que tengo que decirles algo al respecto sobre ustedes-

-Puedes sentir varias presencias a la vez- Respondió rias para sorpresa de esta. Si claro. Dime cual es…-

-Acaso son humanos- Pregunto el saiyajin para sorpresa de los chicos (de nueva cuenta) con lo que dijo. -Porque siento varias presencias negativas en ustedes, haciéndome dudar sin son humanos o no-

Rias se quedó estupefacta con lo que dijo el saiyajin a lo cual yo creo que al estar en un clímax como estos… la pelirroja tenía que dar su información también, ante su persona sobre quien es ella en realidad. -A decir verdad goku estas en lo correcto- Respondió rias sorprendiendo a goku. -De hecho somos demonios en realidad-

-Demonios?... acaso son demonios- Dijo este impactado más de lo normal. -Pero no se ven como demonios-

-Sí. Acaso es la primera vez que vez a un demonio- Dijo akeno entrando al tema.

-A decir verdad he visto demonios en mi mundo, pero ustedes no se ven como uno no se parecen en nada a un demonio… se parecen más unas chicas comunes y carismáticas de la edad de mi hijo- Comento este último haciendo sonrojar un poco a rias y akeno.

-… Gracias, pero en realidad somos demonios mira- Y luego de decir eso le enseñaron sus respectivas alas. -Y ahora que nos explicaste de dónde eres creo que también tenemos que decirte quienes somos en realidad- Rias convenció a goku a lo que el saiyajin asistió respecto a quienes eran en realidad comenzando a explicar todo lo sucedido en su mundo como las tres fracciones, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y yokais monstruos de las cuales tienen conviven con los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que su estrecha relación con las tres fracciones la indiscutible guerra que hubo hace años y las respectivas casas sobrevivientes que hay ahora en el inframundo… como lo era la reclutacion de nuevos sirvientes para sus distintivos clanes para procrear más demonios la cual también le dio un breve paréntesis del cual se decía que los yokais podían ser reclutados para la nobleza de algún clan demonio e inclusive de alguna otra facción rival, dejando sorprendido al saiyajin de igual manera como lo estaban los demonios del clan de rias con su historia de origen extraterrestre.

-Ya veo asi que las demás presencias que no eran malignas se trataban de los yokais todo este tiempo- Goku comento decepcionado. -Pensé que había rivales fuertes- Comento este último haciendo caer una gota de sudor en los chicos.

-No sé si algún yokai pueda darte pelea, con ese poder especulativo que tienes dudo mucho que lo haya- Dijo akeno la cual veía a goku como si estuviera interesada en él.

-Bueno goku ahora que te explicamos de quienes somos en realidad… te gustaría convivir con nosotros-

-Convivir, de qué forma hablas- Pregunto goku a la pelirroja.

-Te gustaría formar parte de mi nobleza- Otorgo rias al saiyajin lo cual lo hizo a comenzar a dudar respecto al tema.

-Mmmm…. Eso significa que tendré que convertirme en un demonio como tal- Goku responde a lo que rias asiste con lo dicho por goku. -… lamento lo que te voy decir pero, me opongo, mira no es por lastimarte rias-san pero no me gustaría que me dieran órdenes a pesar de ser una buena persona pero mi raza no fue hecha para pedir órdenes-

-Entiendo- Rias respondió con algo de decepcion en la voz. -Aun asi no lo habría hecho ya que las evil pieces solo pueden rencarnar a un humano promedio al de un demonio o igualado, incluso las piezas mutadas pueden rencarnar a seres poderosos como lo son algunos yokai, pero contigo es inimaginable la cantidad de piezas que tengo que usar-

-Ya veo… supongo que ahora en adelante tendré que vivir en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, al no poder convivir con ustedes- Goku comento volteando su rostro a la izquierda.

-Eh… Pero de que hablas, no te dejaremos solo goku-san- Dijo rias exaltada.

-Es cierto… eres una persona espectacular que me atrevo decir que eres un ser único ufufufufufu- Comento akeno juguetonamente.

-Dejarme solo, espectacular ¿a qué se refieren con eso?- Dijo goku confundidamente.

-Lo que la presidenta y akeno-san dice te quiere decir es que no convivirás solo- Dijo kiba resumiendo lo dicho por la carmesí y la sacerdotisa del trueno erróneamente.

-Asi es, si rechazaste mi aceptación en el grupo puedes convivir con nosotros en ahora en adelante sin ser un demonio, quizás alguien de mi propiedad… pero sin recibir órdenes mías en absoluto- Rias explico del tema haciendo convencer un poco a goku al no ser recibido como un esclavo o un ciervo en específico, sino como alguien sin importancia alguna y solo como una mano de sobra del cual tendrán que pedir mucha ayuda. -Aunque claro, lo único que tienes que hacer es ingresar a una escuela y todo arreglado-

-Eh! Escuela pero porque- Pregunto confuso el saiyajin.

-Pues asi son las normas goku-san… o acaso nunca fuiste a una escuela- Rias comento a lo que recibió un no como respuesta de goku. -Oh, ya veo… ni siquiera leer, o escribir en específico-

-Bueno de eso si se pero nada más eso y sumar y restar- Comento goku resacándose la cabeza por igual.

-Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que convivas con nosotros al ser de mi propiedad, al igual que nuestro club solo es un simple escondite de nosotros por lo que tus calificaciones y promedios estarán a mi cargo personal… asi que dices-

-Mmmm…. Pues supongo que sí, al menos si puedo sobrevivir en un vasto mundo desconocido por mí- Responde goku alegrando al club en especial en akeno ya que estaría junto al saiyajin por casi las 24 horas del día y poder conocer más a fondo de quien él es en realidad aparte de ser un gran luchador de peleas.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, asi que bienvenido al club del ocultismo goku-san- Dijo rias alegrando al saiyajin en ese momento. -En cuanto al papeleo descuida yo me encargare de eso por mi cuenta- Rias lo dijo de manera contenta ante el respectivo papeleo del cual el saiyajin desconocía de eso dado a las circunstancias que ocurrió en su vida de la cual no estaba al interés de la familia un ejemplo de lo que estoy diciendo seria la relación de padre e hijo que era escasa en esos momentos.

-Ara ara bienvenido goku-kun- Dijo akeno alegremente por el nuevo miembro del club.

-Sera un gusto conocerlo goku-san- Dijo kiba contento del tema.

-Es un honor conocerlo goku-senpai- Dijo Koneko apagadamente a lo que goku les agradeció demasiado las palabras que le habían dicho… mientras que con rias ella podía sentir un regorgoloteo en su pecho empezando a sentir una incomodarcion en ese momento, algo extraño para su persona ya que nunca sintió tal sensación como esta.

… **.**

Ya al día siguiente, luego de las primeras horas de clase rias ya akeno en compañía del saiyajin, en la respectiva hora del almuerzo fueron de inmediato por las cosas que necesitaría goku para su ingreso a la academia de la cual sería mañana por parte de rias luego de un viaje apresurado… ambas chicas fueron en búsqueda de un uniforme adecuado para goku del cual todos sabemos cómo fue la situación en ese momento en donde tuvieron que hacerle uno a su talla y ser recibido por la encargada del lugar ante lo buen apuesto que es goku que dejo en celo a rias y akeno ante la mirada lujuriosa que le hacía como también fue el caso del número telefónico que le dio al saiyajin, que al final fue destrozado por rias por celos de ella e incomodándola en como actuo derepentemente.

 **Ya en la noche en el club de rias.**

-Muchas gracias por todo rias-san- Dijo goku alegremente dando su cordial saludo son.

-No hay de que goku-san, yo creo que con esto basta con saber algo de lo que es la ciudad Kouh-

-Jejeje, quien iba pensar que iba ser algo igual que en mi mundo… aunque los autos y las casas no se ven igual a los de mi mundo- Goku responde para sorpresa de rias.

-Entonces como es tu mundo en realidad- Pregunto rias caminando aun en compañía del pelinegro.

-Pues los autos vuelan y no van en cuatro ruedas y las construcciones son más esféricas que cuadradas- Respondió para impresión de rias.

-En serio! Wow al parecer vives en un mundo muy avanzado al nuestro, si algún día buscas una forma en como regresar a tu mundo me encantaría ir también yo- Comento rias interesada del tema.

-Eso espero… no sé cómo la estarán pasando haya luego de haber aniquilado a Majin Buu- Goku lo decía mientras miraba el cielo cálido y oscuro que había… rias veía a goku con algo de tristeza en sus ojos ya que al aceptar lo dicho por el saiyajin en ese momento podía sentir ya algo de pena para el pelinegro ya que sentía una decepción de lo que dijo en ese momento y más luego de haber salvado al universo entero.

-Quizás estén complacidos de lo que hiciste goku- Dijo rias alegrando un poco al saiyajin.

-Tú crees-

-Bueno a decir verdad, una persona como tu debe ser merecido con respeto y cariño aun asi eres espectacular- Dijo rias regalándole una sonrisa de ella.

-Mmm…. Gracias rias-san te agradezco tu preocupación- Dijo goku para sorpresa de la carmesí del cual se sonrojo un poco de lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-… No hay de qué… parece ser que ya llegamos a tu nuevo hogar- Rias comento luego de ver la respectiva casa que pasaron ahora mismo la cual parecía verse algo costosa, ya que esta poseía dos pisos en vez de uno como las demás casas de la cuadra al igual que poseía un pen house en ella… y eso que hable lo exterior de la casa.

-Wow esa es mi casa, tú la mandaste hacer- Pregunto goku viendo la casa toda lujosa y grande.

-Lo mande a construir con mi familiar- Dijo rias enseñando su familiar del cual era un vil murciélago del cual apareció de repente en la palma de la presidenta del club del ocultismo.

-Increíble, pero no crees que exageraste al respecto de la vivienda-

-Solo pedí que me hagan todo lo que tú necesitas goku-san; una sala enorme, con tres baños en ella, un yacusi en una de las recamaras y tres cuartos para poder dormir y poder llevar invitados… también pedí que pusieran un sótano dimensional para que puedas entrenar y una cocina enorme para ti solo- Explico la heredera del clan gremory en como decoro el lugar adentro, algo muy innovador de ella.

-Impresiónate pero aun asi es mucho para mí, a excepción de la cocina- Dijo goku con las manos tocándose la barriga del hambre… algo que paso de desapercibido para la carmesí. -Bueno muchas gracias rias-san-

-No es nada goku-san, espero te guste lo amueblado que esta… pero bueno te dejo ahora porque tengo una reunión urgente ahora mismo- Dijo rias ya empezándose a alejar del saiyajin.

-Está bien… nos vemos en la próxima rias-san- Goku se despide de la carmesí de la cual levanto su mano como despedida.

-Igual goku-san y recuerda que mañanas tienes que levantarte a las 6:00 de la mañana para ir a la escuela- Aviso rias el cual se había ido en ese momento dejándole una nota mental en la cabeza de goku sobre su entrada principal a la escuela…. ¡Ay! Goku que suerte vas a tener mañana ya que tendrás un mayor rival que vegeta o cual no es más que la misma escuela que te espera pacientemente a ver que potencial tienes en los estudios, aunque claro rias y compañía te ayudaran después del todo pero no va ser fácil lo que te dijo la heredera gremory sobre tus calificaciones aparentemente.

… **.**

Ya en la mañana siguiente goku se encontraba ahora mismo en la cera de las calles el cual a diferencia de los demás alumnos de la academia Kouh, él se encontraba obsoleto al haberse despertado temprano luego de una intensa noche de entrenamientos en su nueva casa otorgada por rias en donde le era de gran ayuda ya que dicha dimensión pudo aguantar el 10 % del poder de goku y quizás probablemente aguante para más.

-…. Ahh cielos tuve una pesada la de ayer, no cabe duda que rias-san pudiera crearme un portal bastante resistente de lo que pensaba.- Goku comento mientras caminaba en la acera de la calle quitándole poco a poco el sueño que tenía en ese momento al igual que se rascaba la cabeza de la confusión que tenía al estar despierto en un horario bastante temprano. -Al parecer este traje si me queda a la perfección lo malo es que la camisa de abajo me queda ajustada y mi traje esta algo sucio…. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo ahora mismo- Murmullo eso último decepcionado ya que era de costumbre usar su traje de combate en cualquier ocasión del día. -Eh… qué más da- Insinuó el saiyajin el cual el veía a lo lejos lo que sería la academia Kouh, la cual prácticamente era la misma academia de la que rias le había comentado ayer en el club de la cual también se decía que los yokais estudiaban en esa escuela, como una misión de convivir con los humanos más de lo normal e evitar causas bastante peligrosas para la sociedad humana como la yokai de la cual estaban en peligro luego de los suceso ocurridos con la gran guerra de las tres fracciones y otros sucesos como la batalla de hace siete años en contra de la bestia 616 y de un monstruo que se hacía llamar Ozoto que fue eliminado con la mayor fuerza posible que había.

El pelinegro luego fijo su mirada en los alumnos el cual alguno de ellos convivían en grupo siendo la mayoría chicas del cual veían lujuriosamente o interesadamente en el saiyajin la cual era un imán de mujeres por su cordial cuerpo que tiene a pesar de no ser su verdadero cuerpo que tiene aun asi no le era de esperar de alguien tan conocido como lo es nuestro saiyajin favorito.

" _Al parecer esas chicas tiene un nivel de poder bajo, pero porque se me están quedando viendo"-_ Dijo en sus pensamientos el saiyajin ante la incomodación que le estaban haciendo algo que no estaba planeado respectivamente ya que estaba analizando los niveles de poder que habían en ese mismo instante. _-"Mhm… y ese poder"-_ Goku percato algo de poder en ese momento pero algo inesperado estaba a punto suceder.

-¡CUIDADO!- En eso se escuchó una voz en la cual advirtió al saiyajin haciendo salir de los pensamientos de lo que estaba pasando o lo que le va pasar ahora mismo, y al voltear en ese mismo instante, goku recibió de golpe el impacto que hubo entre él y la conductora de la bicicleta que iba en una alta velocidad como para lastimar peatones pero el accidente que ocasiono le lastimo más de lo normal como al peatón en ese momento, que para colmo el saiyajin solo cayo del golpe sin dolor alguno mientras que la chica que estaba conduciendo la bici se cayó con todo bici en la acera de la calle.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- Dijo el saiyajin poniendo su mano en la cara para luego darse cuenta que había una chica derribada en la acera por el accidente que hubo. -Oye te encuentras bien- Dijo este último al acercarse de nueva cuenta con la chica que al parecer su cabello era un color rosa fuerte.

-Si lo estoy… solo que tuve la culpa después… del todo- Dijo esta arrepentida de lo ocasiono sin embargo al mover un poco su cabellera de la cual le estorbaba su rostro se pudo ver una hermosura en ella; tenía la tez normal y ojos verdes esmeralda le cual podía cautivar a los hombre.

-No descuida no tienes que preocuparte, yo tuve la culpa para empezar- Dijo goku con su clásica sonrisa son del cual hizo sonrojar un poquito a la ojiverde. -Quieres que te de una mano-

-Se… se lo agradezco buen hombre, lo que pasa es que perdí el control de mi bicicleta-

-Descuida lo importante es que estas bien por ahora… uh, que extraño al parecer una gota de sangre se me salió de la nariz- Dijo goku al sentir algo liquido salir de su nariz de la cual no era más que sangre llamando la atención de la pelirosada.

" _Uh sangre huele deliciosa"-_ Pensó moka al oler el aroma que tenía goku en ese instante. -Por cierto eres de la academia Kouh verdad, porque ese uniforme lo llevan los alumnos de la academia- Dijo la plirosada extremadamente.

-Si lo soy me ingrese ayer en la mañana- Respondió goku con sinceridad. -Porque lo dices-

-De verdad eh… bueno es que yo también asisto a la academia y nunca te había visto antes rondar aquí- Dijo moka para sorpresa del saiyajin.

-De verdad… increíble al parecer usas el mismo uniforme que el de las chicas- Dijo este sorprendido al asunto. -Oye si quieres puedes acompañarme que te parece-

Moka se quedó sorprendida con lo que dijo el pelinegro a lo cual esta asistió con un sí. -Si claro de todos modos vamos a la misma dirección-

-Pues es un gusto conocerte… luego del accidente Jejeje, me llamo Son Goku pero mis amigos me dicen goku- Dijo goku presentándose ante moka.

-Oh que lindo nombre… es un gusto conocerte goku-kun, yo me llamo Moka Akashiya- Moka respondió el saludo de goku otorgándole una sonrisa por parte de ella.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **(N/A: Inserta el ending 6 de dragon ball z kai the final chapters como ending oficial)**

 **Bueno gente hasta acá el capítulo de hoy lamento la demora de más de 4 hasta 5 meses pero sin duda este capítulo fue un huevo sacármelo de mis pensamientos luego de varias motivaciones absurdas y obsoletas en youtube sobre goku en Highschool dxd que principalmente las considero la teorías o fanfic bastante sobrexplotado en los fanfics que hay en internet, que hay que agradecerles a los grandes youtubers que se dedicaron en evangelizar esta historia de lo bastante cutre, como para ver que el mundo de los ff's de dragon ball por X anime sean una cordial basta de basura sin creatividad alguna sin importar lo tan estúpido que suenen sus ideas, solo para bastarse de visitas o inclusive dinero con estas mierdas que pasan desapercibidas… en fin y antes de irme y recibir mentadas de a montón por mi sinceridad que dije debo pedirles un gran gracias ante el apoyo que daban por este fic que estaban en espera de que lo traiga y aquí esta y aunque soné un grosero y quizás un hipócrita en un principio debo decir que esta será la única vez en que haga un fanfic de igual de mediocre como lo es goku en dxd, este y el de rossku que les tengo malas noticias al respecto pero se los diré en otra ocasión, también que habrá cambios… no tan grandes son escaso del fanfic; comencemos con que este fanfics solo tendrá dos villanos nada más al respecto ante de iniciar con dbsuper osea solo estarán Broly y hildegan… demigra que se vaya a la (:v) no pondré a demigra, la razón de que para mí la idea de involucrar dbheroes o xenoverse no es de mi agrado ya que estos villanos son algo explotados y la vieja confiable de muchos… y en vez de poner un villano de af o crearse uno como que no les cuadran y quieren poner a huevo a demigra, towa, mira y los time breakers, con ellos no tengo planes al respecto con el fanfic asi que demigra estará descartado en ahora en adelante. El harem de goku va ser más grande de lo normal (XD) ya que pondré a Ophis, Yasaka, Tiamant y a mittlet ya que el autor anterior dijo que no le cuadraba a estas cuatro y que mejor solo las del anime y blablablá… esa excusa para mí no es de mi agrado y mejor las pongo con el harem de goku que a pesar de ser algo mediocre y cliché eso a mí no me importa ya que la culpa no la tengo yo de que esto del harem sea repetitivo sino de nosotros mismos como y en las decisiones que tomamos (al igual que tengo pensado involucrar a tsubaki shinra vicepresidenta del consejo estudaintil y la razón del porque a ella y no a Sona… es que verlo con kiba en cada puto fic de dxd lo veo bastante esforzado… pero claro la culpa lo tuvo para empezar ichiebumi que lo hizo una pareja esforzada como lo está haciendo con Issei y su harem, osea no le importa una mierda la lógica del romance) al igual que no solo esas cinco estarán sino también estar kurumu… si! la súcubo estará con goku ya que con Issei es algo asqueroso y me provoca cáncer al verlo con el… aunque claro tampoco lo digo porque es mi waifu favorita, es mas no es de mi agrado pero ponerla con issei es peor que apoyar al canal de purachilena/kike4play… y si se preguntan habra algun personaje invitado en este fanfic debo decir que si lo habra y no! no es medaka o momoyo sino un personaje sacado de un anime shonen del cual les dare una pista... ella es la unica mujer con un parentesco diferente al de las demas chicas... bueno y antes de despedirme les debo decir que la historia del fanfic se cuadrara tanto en las novelas ligeras de DxD como el anime, ya que su tercera temporada no fue perfecta y no cumplió las expectativas de los fans y lo entiendo me acuerdo de algunas cosas que no se vieron en el anime y solo en la novela ligera, en cuanto rosario vampire y dragon ball super; con rosario me basare el manga de este ya que al igual que dxd born no fue tan buena como digamos, me refiero a la segunda temporada en cuanto a super pues… debo decirles… que será una mezcla entre manga y anime, tal como lo leyeron será una mezcla. Y la razón del porque es simple; los fanboys del manga si por esa razón quiero hacer la mezcla, osea de todo el fandom de db los fanboys del manga de super son de lo peor que haya visto junto a los kokunbilivers… osea tachan de mierda el anime de manera destructiva como si fueran haters o nostálgicos, pero con el manga… no! lo ven como la perfección pura osea admito que el manga y anime tienen sus pros y contras pero ostia, no sean crédulos no sean tan cerrados de mente por cosas que yo creo para el fandom no les importa, pero tampoco le inflen algo que prácticamente nada le importaba en un inicio y solo porque tiene sangre escenas más genuinas que el anime y la lógica no es tan mierda como el anime no significa que tenga errores y los tiene pero esos fanboys no lo aceptan y te dirán alguna excusa suya para no verse como unos retrasados sin cerebro que no saben si son fans o no y si antes de que te moleste conmigo debo decir que si me leí el manga completo de super y admito es mejor que el anime pero de manera monstruosas como estos tipos, tampoco lo sobrevaloro demasiado al igual que tiene errores como todo anime o manga shonen. En fin no tengo más que decir al respecto que no sea que como dbsuper se va acabar quizás haga una recapitulación con dragon dxd vampire y otro fanfic que no quiero mencionar por ser un tonto desapercibido que tomo decisiones estúpidas y me alegro de que Toriyama, Toei y Toyotaro hayan traído mi niñez y se los agradezco de corazón porque podre morir en paz al ver a goku y sus amigos de nuevo con nuevas aventuras, retos, villanos, rivales, dioses y deidades y que hay que agradecer su gran esfuerzo que hizo a pesar de que él no estaba tan interesado en la serie y se la haya dejado a cargo de Toei y Toyotaro para poder darnos lo que más nos agrada, se lo agradezco… eres un genio Toriyama y suerte para la próxima película de dragon ball gracias por crear mi infancia y motivarme en la vida sabiendo que habrá retos difíciles y no hay que rendirnos asi porque asi. Es un placer haberles traído este fanfic sin nada más que decir me despido y Henry fuera.**


End file.
